One
by Guardian Spirit
Summary: "He shivered as his skin touched the cold, black metal. Black, the color of evil. Death." I consider this my best fanfic so far. Please R/R, I would greatly appreciate it! Rated R for suicide.


Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. Some extremely rich Japanese man does, so don't sue, okay? I have no money. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

One

__

Is it getting better

Or do you feel the same

Will it make it easier on you now

You got someone to blame

Duo rummaged through his desk. Things were being thrown everywhere, throughout his room. Finally he found what he was looking for. He shivered as his skin touched the cold, black metal. Black, the color of evil. Death.

__

You say

One love

One life

When it's one need in the night

One love

We get to share it

Leaves you baby if you

Don't care for it

He sat down on top of the desk and stared at the gun. He ran his hand through his hair. Was this it? Was he really going to do it? He had tried so many times before, but there was just something different this time. A feeling of abandonment. He had been abandoned by the few people who had always been there for him. Maybe they were just sick of having to deal with him, sick of his pranks and jokes. 

__

Did I disappoint you

Or leave a bad taste in your mouth

You act like you never had love

And you want me to go without

Maybe they had just moved on. Change is good right? Duo closed his eyes. No, change was not good. Not at all. 

He longed for things to be the same, when they all had time for one another. He wanted to go n a picnic, have a party, or just watch a movie just one more time with his friends, but none of them had time anymore. There were more important things to be done. Papers to be signed, conferences to be attended, children to be handled. Still, there were such things as weekends and vacations. 

Maybe they we're trying to get rid of him. Maybe he did something to upset them. Duo sighed. Maybe he just pushed things a little too far. 

__

Well it's

Too late

Tonight

To drag the past out into the light 

We're one but we're not the same

We get to

Carry each other

Carry each other

One…

Maybe they were ashamed of him, ashamed of what he had done. Ashamed of the scars he now bore, proof of the pain he had been suffering. He had caused them so much trouble and suffering. Each night he tossed and turned, the guilt eating away at his soul. Why did he have to get caught? Why did he have to bring them all into this world of pain he lived in? He wanted to take that pain away, wanted to free them from their sorrow. 

__

Have you come here for forgiveness

Have you come to raise the dead

Have you come here to play Jesus

To the lepers in your head

He could fix things though. He could make everything better. Duo lifted the gun to his left temple. Of course they would be sad for a while, but eventually they'd all get over it. They would soon forget the happy-go-lucky former pilot. He just hoped that they would be able to forgive him for what he'd done, for taking his life. But then again, he didn't really deserve it. Would they even be willing to give it? 

__

Did I ask to much 

More than a lot

You gave me nothing

Now it's all I got

We're one 

But we're not the same

We'll hurt each other

Then we do it again

A tear rolled down Duo's cheek. The pain inside his chest was growing larger with each thought, his will to live almost gone. He locked a finger on the trigger and closed his eyes.

__

You say

Love is a temple

Love is a higher law

Love is a temple

Love is a higher law

You ask me to enter

But then you make me crawl

And I can't hold on to what you got when all you got is hurt

This was it. He was really going to do it this time. Tears streamed down his face. Would they miss him? Would they come to the funeral? Would there even be a funeral? A sob escaped his mouth. He loved them so much, but it just hurt so much to live. He couldn't continue on anymore. He had given up. 

__

One love

One blood

One life

You got to do what you should

"I'm sorry," Duo whispered. "I'm so sorry." With one last sob, he pulled the trigger. 

__

One life

With each other

Sisters

Brothers 

One life 

But we're not the same

We get to 

Carry each other

Carry each other

One life

One. 


End file.
